Drive belt systems move a belt about pulley members to transport a transport unit attached to the belt. The transport unit may include a reciprocating carriage unit to hold a printhead. Periodically, the belt may stretch and enter a slack state such that a slack loop may form in the belt and a wrap angle of the belt about a pulley member may decrease.